Summertime
by savvydaun05
Summary: Eggsy (Taron Egerton) and Lucie (Jesy Nelson) find several interesting ways to enjoy their summer. (EggsyxOC)


**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S SUMMERTIME! Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but so far this summer I've been kicking back and relaxing! Right now, though, I need need NEED to write some new stories before it all comes to an end! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that "different story" that I keep bringing up. I still need to work on it. Until then, I hope you all can enjoy and appreciate these little nuggets!**

 ***Lucie Wilkes (my OC) is portrayed by none other than Jesy Nelson.**

 ****I do no own "Kingsman" or it's characters.**

 *****I apologize if anyone goes OOC at any point.**

 **ENJOY!**

"You know what I just now realized?" Eggsy asked as he struggled to tie his tie in the full length mirror.

"What?" Lucie responded from the bathroom.

"Today's the first day of June."

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Start of summer, yeah?"

"Mmm..." Eggsy mumbled while he undid his tie for the tenth time in a row and started over again. If he didn't get this right soon, he would be late to open up the tailor shop. Lucie poked her head out to see what was wrong and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

"Here. Let me," she suggested, quickly turning him around to face her. She gently took his tie in her hands and began to loop the ends through each other until it came out perfect.

"Thanks," Eggsy whispered, planting a soft kiss to his fiance's lips.

"No problem. So, beginning of summer. You thinking about doing anything special?"

"I don't know about 'special'," Eggsy explained while he sat down on the bed to put his Oxfords on. "Just the usual summer stuff. You know, going to the pool, sitting in the sun, getting some ice cream, relaxing. That kinda thing."

"Sounds good no matter how you put it."

"It is." Eggsy strode over to his love just as she was putting on her earrings back in the bathroom. He snaked his arms around her and allowed her to lean back into him a little. "And it would be even better if I got to do all of it with the woman I love."

"Awe..." Lucie cooed. "But! Don't forget about work and the shop!"

Eggsy groaned at the mere mention of work and removed himself from Lucie.

"Don't do that!" she scowled playfully. She turned just in time to see him sulk his way out of their bedroom. She shook her head and went back to look at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Hey," she heard and craned her head around to see Eggsy leaning against the door frame.

"I love you," he said with a small smile.

"I love you too," she replied in kind. That only made his smile widen as he left with a small bounce in his step.

This summer was going to be fun!

* * *

Lucie twirled around in front of the mirror, taking in everything about herself in her swimsuit. Ever since Eggsy mentioned going to the pool Lucie had been thinking about how she really needed a new bathing suit. So, as soon as she got some spare time, she went on down to the mall and bought three new suits. The first two were some modest one-pieces, one in dark red and the other in light green. The third one was a black bikini and, if Lucie was being honest with herself, she wasn't quite sure about it.

It wasn't that she didn't look good in it (she wouldn't have bought it if it didn't look good on her). On the contrary, it looked really good on her. However she couldn't quite shake this nagging feeling that told her something was off. She found herself so wrapped up with her insecurities that she failed to hear the front door shut and Eggsy's voice call out, "Lucie? I'm home!"

 _What is it about this swimsuit?_ she questioned herself as she faced the front of the mirror, her gaze travelling from her head to her toes.

"Lucie? _Whoa!"_ Eggsy exclaimed at the sight before him.

Lucie whirled around, immediately regretted her decision, and whipped back towards the mirror. She covered herself as best as she could (which was not very well) and stuttered, "Uh... Um... H-Hi Eggsy. I...didn't h-hear you come in."

"Sorry, love. I didn't know if you were here or not," Eggsy said, looking over Lucie with curious eyes. He must admit he was a bit startled when he first saw Lucie standing there with a bikini on but, as he continued to look her over, he started to become intrigued. He slowly made his way over to her as she began again with, "Y-Yeah. I just came back from the mall. I...got some new swimsuits for-for when we went to the pool. Like you said."

"Uh huh," he replied, somewhat glad that Lucie had her eyes shut so that she couldn't see the hungry look slowly forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm not so sure about this one," Lucie admitted, wishing that she could just die right then and there. She and Eggsy had been together for over a year. They were engaged, for God's sake! And yet every time she was around him with either little or no clothing on she couldn't help but become self-conscious. She was always worried about something being out of place or sticking out when it wasn't supposed to. He always had that effect on her, ever since the two officially began dating.

"What's wrong with it?"

Lucie was so deep in her thoughts again that she jumped a little when she felt Eggsy place his hands on her shoulders and let his cheek touch her's.

"Well..." she started, her eyes still closed, as Eggsy's hands trailed softly and lazily down her arms and up again. He then began kissing her cheek, which soon lead to him kissing her neck, and that lead to him kissing her shoulders. Lucie moaned in approval and could feel the smirk on Eggsy's lips as he made his way back up to the side of her face. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him more. Lucie complied and even turned her head around to grant Eggsy a full kiss on the lips. He snatched the opportunity and pounced on her lips with passion. Lucie's hand made it's way into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"I think you should keep this," Eggsy stopped to say quickly.

"I think I should too," Lucie fired back, picking the rhythm right back up once their break was over. She turned herself around so that she could swing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Eggsy caught her with ease and backed them up until she was between him and their bedroom wall.

Needless to say, Lucie no longer had any reservations about buying the black bikini after that day.

* * *

"Eggsy! Eggsy! Look!" Daisy called out to her brother as she swam in a steady line towards the edge of the pool.

Daisy had been begging her mom and Eggsy to take her swimming for the past couple of weeks. Since the Unwins didn't have a pool at their house (something that Eggsy was thinking of changing), they thought it best to take Daisy to the community pool in the neighborhood. Michelle had to work a majority of the time but she told Eggsy and Lucie one day to take Daisy swimming and have fun without her, insisting that there were other summer days that she could go with them.

And so, not a half hour after packing their necessities along with some toys for Daisy to play with in the pool, the three were in the cool water swimming and splashing around. Eggsy got out for a minute but quickly walked back as Daisy began paddling towards him, her floaties keeping her up most of the way and her goggles keeping any water from getting in her eyes. Lucie made sure to stay next to her for her safety. It took Daisy a full minute to reach Eggsy and only a second for him to pull her out of the water and into the air. She squealed with delight as he spun her around.

"Way to go, Dais!" he exclaimed. Lucie laughed and looked on in admiration at her love and his sister. She loved moments liked this, and she loved them even more.

Once he got Daisy settled down, Eggsy asked her, "Want to go back in the water?"

She nodded ferociously and giggled as Eggsy carefully placed her back in the pool. She bobbed around for a moment before she began swimming towards Lucie, who awaited her with open arms. It didn't take long for Daisy to reach her and grab a hold of her neck (luckily the floaties didn't suffocate her!).

"Yay!" Lucie cheered, making Daisy blush. "Hey! Do you want to try going underwater?"

"Yes!" Daisy cried.

"Okay then!"

She allowed Daisy to push off so that they were only a foot away from each other.

"Ready?" she asked, getting a nodding head as a response. "Okay. One. Two. Three!"

They both gulped in a breath of air and went underneath the water at the same time. As soon as her head was under, Daisy gave a short wave to Lucie who gave her own short wave before signalling for Daisy to head back up. They did this a few more times, just going down and coming back up again, occasionally waving or pulling faces at each other. It was the sixth time they went down into the water that Lucie noticed Daisy pointing at something that was behind her. Before she could fully turn around to see what was going on she felt a strong force grab her by the waist and lift her out of the water.

"AAAHHH!" she heard herself yell before getting spun around in a tight circle. After that, all she could hear was Eggsy's laughs from behind her and Daisy's squeals of joy as she rode out the small waves being formed.

"Eggsy!" Lucie exclaimed, even as she was set back into place by the man she hated and loved more than anything. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Just you try!" he retorted.

"Waves! Waves!" Daisy pleaded to them.

"You want more waves?" Eggsy asked, suddenly getting another idea. "Okay!"

And with that he picked Lucie back up and began spinning her around again, making all sorts of waves for the three of them.

* * *

"Eggsy! Stop stealing my ice cream!" Lucie whined as she deliberately watched Eggsy take another lick of her strawberry ice cream cone.

They two had been craving ice cream one day and decided to go into town to get some during their lunch break. While Lucie was still working on her's, Eggsy had already finished his cup of mint chocolate chip. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to satisfy him so he began stealing a little from Lucie's.

"That was the last one! I swear!" Eggsy finally held his hands up in defeat. He waited until Lucie went in for another few licks and come back up again before taking another hit.

"Oh my God! Here!"

Before he knew what was coming, Lucie playfully shoved the cone into his closed mouth. Eggsy pursed his lips together as a large pink ring sat around his mouth. Lucie giggled at the sight before taking a proud taste of her ice cream.

"Help me get this off?" Eggsy asked as carefully as he could.

"Okay," she agreed and grabbed a napkin off of the their table. He remained still as Lucie gently wiped his mouth clean.

"Thank you," he said once she was done.

"No problem."

"You sure you got all of it?"

"Yes!" Lucie exclaimed, then back-tracked all of a sudden with, "Oh, wait. No. There's still just a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right at the corner here." Lucie pointed in the direction of his mouth.

Eggsy quickly swiped his tongue out in an attempt to get what was left of Lucie's ice cream off of his mouth.

"Got it yet?"

"Hold on. Let me help."

Lucie still found ways to surprise him because in that moment, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He slowly but surely accepted it and was left dying for more when she pulled away. He then noticed a strange taste in his mouth. He quickly identified it as strawberry.

"Mmm..." he moaned out loud. "Delicious."

Lucie giggled again while Eggsy let out a wide and bright smile.

* * *

"Did he really have to go out like this?"

"Our target is a woman in her late thirties who spends most of her time being surrounded by guns and alluring men," Merlin tried to explain as he kept an eye on Eggsy through the computer feed. "It's only natural that he fits in somehow in order to get close enough."

"That suit was meant for me, though," Lucie couldn't help but mumble under her breath as she turned away.

Lucie was right about one thing: there was still work to be done. Work that involved going on missions, kicking asses, and saving the world. Kingsman's latest mission involved Alana Sanduski, a small-time American gun smuggler who was currently making a deal with an underground British gang. It was rumored that a major part of the deal was being handled in Miami. With this information, Kingsman came up the plan to send Eggsy in to find out as much as he could about the deal in order to stop it.

Although she never would admit it, Lucie did not handle this well. (She never really handled Eggsy going out on honeypot missions like this well). She especially didn't take it well when Merlin suggested that Eggsy wear something eye-catching that would surely get the target's attention at the beach.

"You know you have the option to leave," Merlin pointed out while keeping his eyes on the scene before him. He was so focused on the mission that he didn't even notice Lucie leaving the room.

Lucie knew Merlin was right. She knew that if she hated watching stuff like that she should just stop watching it. She knew that no matter what Eggsy would still come back to her and still love her.

 _And yet..._

One week later, just like she figured, Eggsy was back home and loving on her like he always did.

"Don't tell me you were jealous of that target," he said as he cuddled up with her on the living room couch, taking note of her somewhat distant mood.

"No!" Lucie replied a little too harshly. She could only imagine the look on Eggsy's face that said he clearly knew the truth she didn't want to admit. She tried to reiterate herself with, "I just didn't expect a part of our summer to be taken up by some other woman."

"Yeah. But look at it this way..."

He rearranged them so that he was leaning over her slightly and looking directly into her eyes.

"She only took up a small, really really small part of our summer. The rest of it will be filled with nothing but you and me."

Lucie stared long and hard into her lover's eyes, and all she could see was truth and promise.

"Well... When you put it that way..."

Any and all doubts that she may have harbored deep down were quickly washed away when Eggsy closed the gap between them. She let out a small sigh as her hands followed their own accord along with Eggsy's.

"Eggsy?!" they suddenly heard from the front doorway and scrambled to compose themselves before the stranger got to their room. Luckily, they managed to look normal enough as Michelle walked in.

"Oh! Hi love! Hi Lucie! Daisy is at a friend's sleepover tonight so I thought that maybe we all could go out for dinner. My treat!"

"Sounds like a good idea, Michelle!" Lucie smiled. Eggsy nodded in agreement.

"Great! We'll try to leave around 6:45?"

"Okay!" the lovers said in unison as they rushed upstairs to get ready.

"Eggsy!"

Before he could reach the stairs Eggsy spun around towards his mother, letting out a small, "Hmm?"

"I wasn't... interrupting anything, was I?" Michelle asked tentatively.

Eggsy pretended to think for a moment before saying, "No."

Seemingly okay with his answer, Michelle nodded and made her way to her own room. If she had looked back, she would have seen the cocky smirk her son was giving as he raced up the steps two at a time.

* * *

"You know what today is?" Eggsy asked as he struggled to tie his tie in the full length mirror (again).

"Friday?" Lucie tried as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Well, yes. But I mean do you know what the date is?"

"Umm..."

She quickly checked her phone on the nightstand and stated, "July 1st."

"Exactly!" Eggsy undid his tie again and started over. (That thing would be the death of him before any assassin.)

"Wow. This summer's gone by fast," he heard Lucie say.

"I know," Eggsy agreed, his frustration closely getting past its breaking point.

He then heard someone gently cough beside him and turned to see a innocent-looking Lucie ask, "Need help."

Accepting defeat, he fully turned to her and said, "Yes please."

"So...got any plans for this month?" she asked while casually tying Eggsy's tie.

"Sure. Go to work. Sell some suits. Maybe go to China to stop a nuclear threat. Take a dip in the pool. Go to the cinema. And I was thinking of maybe fitting in an ice cream between all of it. What do you think?"

Lucie laughed as she finished up. "Sounds wonderful."

"It is," Eggsy agreed.

"Got anyone to share in your adventures?" Lucie asked as she put on her black heels.

"I hope so," Eggsy played along.

"She must be a lucky girl."

"Who said it was a girl? I was thinking about J.B."

Lucie scoffed at his remark and hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Eggsy whined dramatically, falling next to her on the bed. Lucie giggled at his position. Before Eggsy could make her pay she rose up from her spot and grabbed her purse.

"Well, I'm off," she declared, almost out the door until she heard a small, "Hey."

She whirled back around and watched as Eggsy said with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, a smile forming on her own face. With that, she left for work.

Eggsy slouched back onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Even though it was the middle of summer, he knew that it wasn't over yet. There was still a lot to do and plenty of time to do it.

This summer was just getting started.

 **Thank you for reading this! I hope I did a good job! Be sure to like, leave a review if you can, check out some of my other work, and look out for future stories! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
